ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia III
Mafia III was a roleplay that was set in the seaside town of Aifam Cove. It ran from March 14 to April 30, 2014. Characters Residents of the Cove include (but are not limited to): Player Character: Winston Teakes TV Star: Travis Richem NPCs/Extras: Nathan Lukas, Lindsey Lukas, Kylie Devon, Fella C. Rapture, Leland G. Bardsley, Christopher Dylans, Dakota Taylor Allen, Piper Boudreaux, Hermia Smith, Jack Ryan Smith, Melanie Porter, Siddhi Khaoti, Mr. Stal, Alma Mathers-Fitzgibbon, Khiran Chander, Anna Dywight, Cheryl Roxanne Lewis, Aaron Greenhand, Dr. Marie Robinson, Leopold Endicott, Sister Lucille Erata, Miko Shamen, Liliana Parker, and many others. Story Roles Mafia There were two Mafia factions - the Abominal Aifam and the Chill of the Night. However, they eventually become one, Winter's Wrath Constable The Constable is secretly investigating the mafia. They submit a guess to the Narrator/Host each round with a person they suspect to be mafia, and is told whether said person is innocent or guilty — and then attempts to subtly use their sway within the RP to get those bad guys! Mad Constable The Mad Constable is also secretly investigating the mafia! They also submit a guess to the Narrator/Host each round with a person whom they suspects to be mafia, and is told whether said person innocent or guilty. Alas, the Mad Constable is, ah— mad. Barmy as a rabid dormouse, I do say. All the reports they're given are therefore false (innocents appear as guilty, and vice versa). The Mad Constable, of course, does not know they are mad, and must figure this out through the course of the game; upon their death, they appear as the regular Constable. Therefore, BOTH Constables must figure out if they are sane or mad as the game progresses. Bomb A rather unique role, in that the Bomb - if targeted by the mafia - could pick one other player to... "take with them", shall we say. Double the death, double the fun! Chemist The Chemist has come into possession of a very special revival potion. Just one. Before each round’s kill, they are given the name of the mafia’s target and must choose whether or not to utilize the potion. But they have to pick carefully, since again… they just have one of these potions. Map Key 2 - Channel 24 News Studio & Associates 3 - Prints in the Sand 4 - Melanie's Menagerie 5 - Healing Hearts Vet Clinic 6 - Stop. Glamour Time! 7 - Stitch in Time Clothing & Shoe Boutique 8 - Starlight Teahouse 9 - Everington Cakes Unlimited 10 - Building Negative Zero 11 - The Burger Hut 13 - Dywight Antiques 14 - Aifam Morgue 15 - Seeds of Love 16 - The Aifam Moviehouse 17 - Sirensong Steakhouse 18 - Aifam Cove Post & Banking 19 - The Stallion Inn 20 - Doctor Stabstrike Family Medicine 21 - Aifam Accounting 24 - Tabloid County Municipal Library (Aifam Cove Branch) 25 - Aifam Grocers and General Store 26 - That Place With The Stuff 27 - And To Think I Saw It (on Stalberry Street) Category:Mafia III